sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Tập 18 Chương 3
Chương 3: Bay Họ du hành qua những sa mạc, sông suối và đồng cỏ phương Nam. Để vượt qua biên giới châu Phi để đi tới các quốc gia khác, bạn phải trả một khoản phí thông hành khá đắt đỏ. Tại vùng biên giới sa mạc, có hai con sông chảy qua nơi này, là nguồn cung cấp cho những sinh vật sống xung quanh. Ở đây có đủ muôn loài động vật hoang dã như: linh dương, ngựa vằn, báo, chó rừng, trâu rừng, khỉ, nai... Trên trời, các đàn chim đủ màu sắc khác nhau đang chao lượn. Jong Bom Ah quay sang nói với Lee Hyun. “Nơi này cũng khá tuyệt đấy chứ, nó giống như một sở thú thu nhỏ vậy.” Các loài động vật sống trong môi trường hoang dã khô cằn! Lee Hyun gật đầu đồng tình. “Thực đúng như huynh nói vậy.” Tuy nhiên, để so sánh vẻ đẹp giữa hai nơi trên, nó cũng giống như so sánh lũ quạ đậu trên nóc của cột điện thoại với sự tuyệt mỹ mà cậu cảm nhận được từ loài hồng hạc! Chiếc xe jeep không bị lũ thú vật tấn công nhờ lớp vỏ được gia cố bởi thép cường lực, nhưng họ vẫn phải lái xe cẩn thận để xe không bị lật nhào. Dù rằng vừa lái xe qua một chặng đường vô cùng vất vả cùng Jong Bom Ah, nhưng Lee Hyun cùng huynh trưởng ngắm nhìn các muôn thú không biết mệt là gì. Hầu hết các loài thú ở Hàn Quốc đều bị nhốt trong những chiếc lồng sắt, nhưng ở đây, ta có thể thấy lũ động vật ăn thịt hiện diện ở khắp mọi nơi. Hươu cao cổ luôn phải dùng cái cổ dài của nó để quan sát xung quanh, canh chừng coi lũ động vật hoang dã đầy nguy hiểm khác có ở gần mình hay không. Những con sư tử đói tìm mồi cũng đang lảng vảng quanh đó. Còn trên dòng sông, lũ cá sấu đang bơi qua bơi lại. Vào buổi tối, họ ngủ lại luôn ở trong xe. *Kuuueng! Kuuueng! Kueng! Kueng! Kueng!* *Kihaaaaah!* Ai không quen thì sẽ khá là rét bởi tiếng kêu vào ban đêm của các loài động vật hoang dã. Ban đêm ở châu Phi vô cùng nguy hiểm. Buổi sáng hôm sau, họ chuyển thuốc đến những ngôi làng ở châu Phi trên những đồng cỏ bát ngát. Họ cũng tới những thành thị lớn hơn để vận chuyển nhu yếu phẩm đến các khu vực khác. Đáng lẽ Lee Hyun sẽ phải rất vui mừng với những gì cậu đang làm, nhưng vào lúc này, trong đầu cậu lại đang quẩn quanh với những suy nghĩ khác. Nơi đây dù rằng thật đẹp, cũng có vô vàn các loại sinh vật khác nhau, thế nhưng cậu lại nhận thức được rằng chính bản chất kinh hoàng của tự nhiên ấy đã phần nào mang lại sự đói nghèo, cùng cực cho người dân. Châu Phi đã trở thành một khu ổ chuột lớn nhất thế giới, với không biết bao nhiêu đứa trẻ đang chết đói ở nơi này. Thậm chí, giá mua một đôi giày bình thường ở Hàn Quốc cũng đủ để cứu mạng của 10 đứa trẻ ở châu Phi! ‘Dù khó khăn đến thế nào, mình cũng chưa từng phải chịu cái cảnh này. Mình phải lấy điều này ra để làm gương. Kể từ giờ, mình phải cố gắng hơn nữa và làm việc chăm chỉ hơn.’ Thay vì than phiền về quá khứ, động lực thực sự của cậu vẫn luôn là tương lai. Sự sống, qui luật tự nhiên, định mệnh và ước mơ. Từ việc quan sát cuộc sống ở châu Phi, bản thân cậu đã dành rất nhiều thời gian để nghĩ suy về điều này. Thế giới này KHÔNG có CÔNG BẰNG. Trong khi một vài người vừa ngồi xem TV vừa cười sướng, thì có hàng tá người khác lại đang ốm đau, đói khổ và chết dần chết mòn. Nhiều người nhận được nền giáo dục tiểu học, trung học cơ sở, trung học phổ thông rồi tới đại học. Nhưng những người ở châu Phi không được học hành tử tế và khi trưởng thành họ còn không thể mơ ước làm những gì họ muốn. * * * Đi du lịch! Ban đầu cậu chẳng muốn đi đâu cả, nhưng giờ thì cậu không tiếc nuối vì đã tham gia chuyến hành trình. Đã bốn ngày trôi qua kể từ khi họ đặt chân tới châu Phi. Cuối cùng họ cũng đặt chân tới thành phố cần đến trong chuyến hành trình vào cuối ngày. Lee Hyun tháo bỏ chiếc mạng che mặt phủ đầy cát. Bụi cũng bám đầy tóc và lấm lem toàn bộ cơ thể cậu. “Sư huynh à, đây là đâu vậy?” “Đây chính là nơi được mệnh danh là ‘trái tim của châu Phi’ đấy.” Ở thành phố này, rất nhiều tòa nhà lớn và gian hàng khác nhau. Có nhiều du khách đặt chân đến đây vậy nên kinh tế nơi này luôn ổn định còn thành phố luôn duy trì được hệ thống thương mại đa phương. “Chúng ta đã hoàn thành việc chuyển giao thuốc nên thời gian còn lại của ngày hôm nay chúng ta được thảnh thơi.” “Em đi tắm táp cái.” Lee Hyun và Jong Bom Ah đến khách sạn tắm rửa rồi lượn một vòng quanh thành phố. Nhiều người dân da đen đang tiến vào và đi loanh quanh các khu ổ chuột. Có thể thấy du khách từ khắp nơi trên thế giới đều ở châu Phi. Nơi đây an ninh rất tốt, nhưng người dân lại khá dè dặt không dám tới gần Lee Hyun và Jong Bom Ah. Dựa vào dáng vẻ bề ngoài và quần áo họ mặc, trông họ chẳng khác gì lũ cướp sa mạc. Ngày hôm sau họ bắt máy bay để tới một địa điểm khác. Họ vượt qua vùng Bắc Phi để tới châu Âu, vậy nên hẳn nhiên họ phải bay qua biển Địa Trung Hải. “Giờ chúng ta đang đi đâu đây sư huynh?” Lee Hyun hỏi Jong Bom Ah, anh này đang đeo túi nhảy dù trên lưng. “Xuống thẳng đây này.” “Dạ?” “Mọi người đàn ông đích thực đều nên thử nhảy dù một lần trong đời, đúng không?” Lee Hyun nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ máy bay. Nhìn từ trên xuống, những ngôi nhà ở châu Âu chỉ như những chấm nhỏ lũn cũn nối đuôi nhau, còn những con đường như những vệt mờ uốn lượn. “Trước đây em chưa từng nhảy dù.” “Rồi chú sẽ quen thôi.” Họ được chỉ dẫn làm thế nào để nhảy từ một hướng dẫn viên người Pháp. May mắn thay người đàn ông này trước kia từng học kiếm đạo tại võ đường, vậy nên anh ta có thể giải thích nhanh chóng bằng tiếng Hàn. “Mở cửa!” Cửa thoát hiểm trên máy bay được mở ra, làn gió thổi vào làm cho toàn thân họ run lên bần bật. Jong Bom Ah hét lớn: “Anh nhảy trước nhá!” Jong Bom Ah nhảy thẳng khỏi cửa khoang máy bay đầy ngoạn mục rồi bắt đầu rơi thẳng xuống mặt đất. Lee Hyun chạy nhanh hết mức có thể, rồi cũng nhảy khỏi cửa máy bay. Vào thời khắc ấy. Cậu đã chính thức ở giữa không trung. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được làn gió vút qua cơ thể khi dần đáp xuống mặt đất. Cảm giác giống như khi cậu ‘hạ phàm’ từ Lavias - Thành phố của bầu trời! Toàn bộ cơ thể cậu đang rơi tự do, cậu cảm thấy bản thân có thể tự do đi khắp muôn nơi. Tại một khách sạn năm sao ở Paris, Pháp. Lee Hyun và Jong Bom Ah đang nghỉ tại phòng áp mái của khách sạn. Sau khi họ làm thủ tục nhận phòng, nhân viên khách sạn nhìn họ một cách lạ kì. Hai người họ bị hiểu lầm vì ở Hàn Quốc có nhiều gay hơn ở châu Âu. “Uống thôi!” Khách sạn họ đang nghỉ chân tại Pháp có phòng chứa rượu. Jong Bom Ah ném đống đồ đạc của mình sang một bên, rút ra con dao cầm tay rồi chém thẳng vào chai rượu đắt tiền. Anh không hứng dùng đồ mở nút chai. Sau đó, anh đổ rượu ra một cái cốc rồi uống. “A, thật sảng khoái! Chả biết ở đây có Whisky hay Soju gì không ta?” Là một người đàn ông Hàn Quốc điển hình, nên anh chỉ thích thưởng thức Soju. “Chả có cái gì thống khoái bằng việc nốc Soju cả đệ ạ!” “Vâng. Sướng thật ấy! Mà cũng làm gì có thằng học sinh cấp hai cấp ba nào đi uống rượu vang đâu? Soju là tuyệt nhất rồi huynh ạ.” Họ không thể thưởng thức nổi hương vị của rượu vang. Chỉ là nó quá “đắng”! Đối với Jong Bom Ah, anh chẳng thể nào uống rượu vang một cách thoải mái bởi không hợp khẩu vị. “Anh không tài nào hiểu nổi tại sao nó lại đắt đến vậy. Nó là thức uống tệ lậu nhất!” Một lần nữa, họ lại vô tình sỉ nhục toàn thể cộng đồng mê rượu vang trên khắp thế giới! (yeah T_T) Mặt khác, Soju lại rất phù hợp để nhắm với thịt heo và dễ dàng để uống cùng bạn bè, cũng như tạo dựng bầu không khí thân thiện hơn. “Một chai Soju ở đất nước nào cũng đều tuyệt hết.” Lee Hyun và Jong Bom Ah lên sân thượng khách sạn, trên đây có thể nhìn thấy tháp Eiffel, họ vừa ngắm nhìn tháp vừa nốc một lúc hai cốc rượu. Cả hai người lúc này đều tận hưởng được chỗ rượu hơn nữa bởi họ chẳng phải tốn tiền chi trả. Ngoài cửa sổ, phía dưới khách sạn, dòng sông Seine lững lờ trôi, điểm xuyết là các tòa nhà lịch sử của thành phố Paris. Ở châu Âu, người ta luôn cho rằng Paris có những con phố đẹp nhất. Trong tiền sảnh khách sạn, những bức tượng điêu khắc cùng các bức họa đầy màu sắc hiện diện ở khắp hành lang. Thậm chí rượu đựng trong thùng đá cũng khiến người ta có cảm giác kì lạ. Jong Bom Ah vừa quay mòng mòng mấy chai rượu vừa nói. “Thay vì cứ giam hãm trong phòng rồi ngồi xem TV như thế này thì tại sao ta không nên đi dạo tối một phát và lượn một vòng quanh khắp nước Pháp này nhỉ?” “Nhận kèo ạ.” “Chú lấy dù ra đi.” “Vâng.” TV đang chiếu một bộ phim khá nổi ở nước Mỹ và châu Âu. Khách sạn năm sao cũng có một số kênh của Nhật và Trung Quốc, nhưng mấy kênh giải trí của Hàn Quốc thì chẳng có nhiều. Lee Hyun cầm lấy chiếc máy quay cầm tay cùng dù của mình. Chiếc máy quay này sẽ quay lại tất cả! “Á há há há.” Jong Bom Ah ném một điệu cười tởm lợm vào máy quay trong khi anh đi trên sân thượng. “Anh hứa là chú vẫn sẽ được ở cái khách sạn năm sao này. Còn giờ thì, đi thôi!” Họ chẳng cần tới thang máy. Jong Bom Ah nhanh chóng phi thân khỏi sân thượng. Trông thì có vẻ như anh muốn tự vẫn. Ngoài kia, chỉ có một thứ duy nhất là bầu trời đêm của Paris. “Vậy ra, những trải nhiệm này cũng là một phần của chuyến du lịch.” Lee Hyun nhanh chóng nhảy theo sau sư huynh của mình. Cậu trèo lên lan can sân thượng rồi nhảy thẳng xuống đất. Ngay lập tức, cậu mở dù rồi từ từ lướt xuống trên bầu trời đêm của Paris. Khách sạn nơi họ ở cao đến nỗi có thể trông thấy được một phần lớn quang cảnh thành phố Paris. Tuy nhiên, cậu đã dần chạm tới mặt đất! Do Jong Bom Ah có nhiều kinh nghiệm trong việc sử dụng dù, nên anh đã tiếp đất trước. Người đi đường nhìn chằm chằm vào hai người vì họ đột nhiên từ trên trời rơi xuống. Một cô gái đẹp người Pháp tiến tới và hỏi họ một câu bằng tiếng Pháp. “Tu es d’où (Where are you from)?” (Các anh là người nước nào vậy?) Jong Bom Ah hẳn nhiên không biết nửa chữ tiếng Pháp. Và dĩ nhiên, anh cũng mù tịt tiếng Anh. Anh len lén nhìn sang phía Lee Hyun, nhưng mặt cậu cũng thộn y như anh. “…” Giờ thì họ kẹt trong một tình thế khó xử. Để có thể vào đại học, GED yêu cầu bạn phải có trình độ tiếng Anh cơ bản. (T/N: GED là General Education Development tương đương với bằng high school diploma, THPT, bằng trung học bổ túc. Kết quả GED hôm trước của Lee Hyun là GED: General Equivalency Diploma – Bằng tốt nghiệp tương đương) Dù vậy, họ là người Hàn Quốc và cũng chẳng học ngoại ngữ nên họ không thể hiểu người phụ nữ Pháp ấy nói gì. Lee Hyun quyết định lờ cô ta đi. “Sư huynh à, anh em mình đi ăn hot dog đê.” Cậu chủ động cất lời giúp Jong Bom Ah thoát khỏi tình thế ấy. “Ừ. Hay là chúng ta ra chỗ kia ăn thử đi?” Họ lập tức làm lơ người đẹp nước Pháp và tiến tới hàng bán hot dog! (T/m:hah, gayyyyyyyyyy!! ._.) *Clap clap clap!* Những người qua đường gần đó bắt đầu vỗ tay tán thưởng họ. Họ muốn chúc mừng hai người vì nhảy dù thành công. Họ du hí xung quanh như những khách du lịch bình thường khác cho tới hết ngày. Họ tới cung điện Versailles, Vườn Luxembourg, Quảng Trường Concorde, và Nhà Hát Opera Bastille. Sử dụng khung cảnh hấp dẫn đằng sau để làm nền, Jong Bom Ah tạo dáng và để lộ ra cơ bắp ở hai tay mình. “Sẵn sàng nhé! Một – Hai – BA!” *Click!* “Giờ chú cũng ra làm nháy đê.” “Vâng.” “Được rồi. Đến địa điểm kế tiếp nào!” Quả là một chuyến đi chơi chụp choẹt ảnh ọt điển hình! Họ cũng rủ một vài người Pháp chụp một hai kiểu ảnh cùng. Ngoài ra thì họ luôn luôn bận rộn ăn hot dog trên khắp đường phố thanh lịch của Paris. “Hot dog ở Paris ngon ghê.” “Đúng là rất ngon. Hay là tối mình ăn sườn heo cốt lết đi?” “Duyệt, có vẻ sườn heo cốt lết cũng là một ý hay đấy.” Sau bữa tối đã đời, họ rời khách sạn đi tới nước Đức. Người của võ đường đã dự tính trước điều này và thuê cho họ hai chiếc xe mô-tô. “Giờ chúng ta hãy kiểm tra chất lượng của đường cao tốc Autobahn ở Đức xem sao.” Lái xe máy trên đường cao tốc Autobahn! (T/N: Cho bạn nào chưa biết, Autobahn là đường cao tốc có chất lượng tốt nhất trên thế giới, gần như không có giới hạn về tốc độ xe, đạt những tiêu chuẩn về an toàn cao, và luôn luôn có một đội ngũ bảo trì, nhặt rác, giúp đường không bao giờ hỏng hóc và hiếm khi có tai nạn xảy ra.) “Có một chỗ nghỉ chân trên đường quốc lộ thì phải? Làm tí mì với khoai tây nướng cũng ổn đấy.” Sau khi lái chán chê, họ tiếp tục sang Hà Lan để chơi xuồng máy tốc độ cao rồi đi lặn biển. Họ thám hiểm vùng thềm đại dương và bắt gặp vài loài cá. Tiếp theo, họ lộn trở lại nước Anh để đi xem bóng đá. Nơi này thì có nhiều du khách và học sinh Hàn Quốc hơn, nhờ việc họ nghe thấy tiếng Hàn ở chỗ này hay chỗ khác. Trên bờ biển Croyde của nước Anh, những cơn gió mạnh từ cơn bão thổi vào phần phật. “Thời tiết này tốt đấy.” “Thời tiết này mà tốt á?” Trên trời mây đen mịt mù và có vẻ như nơi đây sắp sửa đổ mưa. Đây là cái kiểu thời tiết mà bạn sẽ chẳng mấy ngạc nhiên mấy nếu sấm sét đột ngột đánh ầm một cái. “Sư phụ đã dặn, anh đây phải đưa đệ đi lướt sóng.” Lee Hyun và Jong Bom Ah thay đồ bơi. Trên biển, có khá nhiều người đang ngắm nhìn những con sóng cả. Mỗi lần cơn bão ập vào, những con sóng lại tăng kích cỡ lên. Đó là một cơn bão rất mạnh mười năm mới có một lần. Những ngọn sóng lớn từng đợt, từng đợt tràn vào bờ biển. “Đệ chưa từng lướt sóng bao giờ phải không?” “Vâng...” “Dù là lần đầu thì cũng sẽ ổn thôi. Cứ nghĩ nó như kiểu lặn ụp một phát xuống biển và rồi chú cũng làm được như những người khác à.” Có vài người cũng đang cố gắng cưỡi lên những con sóng. Jong Bom Ah và Lee Hyun cố gắng ghi nhớ lại những hành vi và động tác của họ vào tâm trí khi họ đi trên bãi biển. Rồi trên bãi biển có hai người châu Á đang cầm ván trượt đi tới. Thường thì người ta sẽ mặc một bộ đồ lướt sóng để chống nước, dù thế thì họ vẫn cởi trần. Thứ duy nhất họ cần là một cơ thể cường tráng đã được trui rèn qua năm tháng. Mà thực ra thì đối với người Anh, một người châu Á như Jong Bom Ah cũng khá bắt mắt. “Anh đi trước nhé.” Jong Bom Ah trải tấm ván lên mặt biển và cố gắng lướt sóng. Tuy nhiên con sóng cứ liên tục ập vào khiến anh không thể làm được. Cảnh tượng Lee Hyun tiếp bước khiến đám đông có thêm lòng dũng cảm để thử sức cùng sóng biển. Bơi lội là một trong những môn thể thao tiêu khiển ở Hàn Quốc. Mọi người đều biết bơi cơ bản! Cậu trải tấm ván ra, nằm xuống, rồi bắt đầu di chuyển cơ thể, tay, chân một cách mạnh mẽ. “Chỉ nghĩ tới việc mình được làm điều này ở Anh Quốc!” Những cơn gió mạnh bạo táp những hạt mưa trên cơ thể cậu tạo thành những gợn nước. Còn những con sóng trên biển cao đến vài mét chỉ chực cuốn trôi lấy cậu cùng tấm ván, rồi dìm cậu xuống biển mặn. Thực tế, rất khó di chuyển bởi áp lực nước tới từ những con sóng biển. Ngay khi cậu cầm lấy tấm ván thì ngọn sóng khác lại đập vào cậu. Điều này lặp đi lặp lại tới mười hai lần, giống như dòng đời xô đẩy, con này ngưng thì con khác lại ập xuống, đập vào cậu đầy thô bạo. “Chết tiệt.” Lee Hyun bắt đầu khó chịu. “Nó chả khác quái gì cái lần mình tắm tạm ở cái hồ chứa nước trong khu phố vào giữa cái đêm giông bão ấy!” Hồi đó, không có trò nào mà cậu không chơi miễn là không phải tốn tiên. Lúc nhỏ, cậu dành thời gian bắt ếch và tôm kiểng ở các rãnh nước và khi lớn hơn một chút, cậu cũng đã có thể tự mình tìm thêm nhiều thứ ngon hơn để ăn. Cái hồ chứa nước gần nhà! Đó là một nơi khá là ‘nổi tiếng’ bởi mỗi năm đều có từ ba đến năm người chết đuối. Vào cái hôm mưa như trút nước ấy, Lee Hyun còn thử tự câu cá bằng tay không ở hồ chứa kia thì chẳng có cái lí gì mà cậu chịu đầu hàng trước biển cả của nước Anh! “Ở Đại Hàn Dân Quốc, có tới hơn 100.000 người từng bơi khắp cả nước! Biển cả bé tí của Anh Quốc thế này thì bõ bèn gì.” Cậu tiến lên và thách thức những cơn sóng một lần nữa! Lee Hyun thử lại lần này qua lần khác. Những con sóng ngày càng lớn hơn nhưng chẳng thể nào khiến cậu trở về bờ. “Sao những con sóng các ngươi dám làm điều này chứ. Ta là Jong Bom Ah đấy!” Khi Jong Bom Ah té xuống, đôi mắt anh lại bùng cháy ý chí. Ban đầu anh cố gắng tận hưởng những con sóng, nhưng giờ thì nó thực sự là một thách thức. Cơ thể anh ướt đẫm nước biển và mồ hôi. Anh dùng sức nắm lấy tấm ván lướt rồi nhảy xuống. Anh cố gắng thực hiện nhiều lần và đắm mình vào những con sóng. Qua nhiều lần thất bại, Lee Hyun bắt đầu nhận ra cách thực hiện. ‘Vậy ra yếu tố then chốt là phải luôn giữ thăng bằng bất chấp các tác động bên ngoài.’ Những con sóng lớn sẽ luôn đập vào tấm ván và cố gắng phá vỡ thế thăng bằng kể cả khi bạn đã lướt được thành công. Bạn phải cố gắng và cảm nhận được nhịp điệu của dòng chảy để có thể lướt tiếp. ‘Vậy là thay vì cứ cố gắng chống lại những ngọn sóng, chi bằng cứ cưỡi lên nó thôi nhỉ?’ Vậy nên cậu phải làm sao cho tấm ván vẫn nổi mà lại không chống lại dòng chảy của các con sóng. ‘Mình có thể làm được. Cứ nghĩ việc này giống như đang cưỡi bọn Wyvern thôi...’ Giác quan sống còn của Lee Hyun. So với tốc độ cao của lũ Wyvern khi bay lượn trên những thung lũng, thì những con sóng chỉ là chuyện nhỏ. Bạn phải làm quen với tự nhiên để có thể thành công. Cậu phải thích ứng với hoàn cảnh. Lee Hyun hồi tưởng lại những lần bay lượn và chiến đấu trên lưng của lũ Wyvern. Cậu bắt đầu cưỡi lên những con sóng trên tấm ván của mình và cố gắng giữ thăng bằng. Và rồi cậu đã lướt được trên những ngọn sóng trên tấm ván của cậu. “Kya hahahahahahahah!” Lee Hyun cười sảng khoái. Cuối cùng cậu cũng đã làm được. “Ta chính là người đã chinh phục cơn bão này!” Lee Hyun bắt đầu hét lớn và lặp đi lặp lại. Cậu đã hoàn toàn đắm mình trong việc này. Jong Bom Ah được trời phú cho khả năng chơi thể thao và anh đã rèn luyện cật lực nên cuối cùng anh cũng có thể cưỡi trên một ngọn sóng. Hai anh chàng này đang lướt sóng giữa cơn bão ở Anh Quốc! Một người phụ nữ người Anh đang cầm camera để quay lại cảnh này. Trước khi ra lướt sóng, Lee Hyun đã đưa cô chiếc máy quay và nhờ cô quay hộ cảnh này. Sau một hồi lướt sóng chán chê, đến tối, họ tổ chức một bữa tiệc ngoài bãi biển với chỗ bia mua ở siêu thị. “Hot dog ở châu Âu ngon thiệt ta ơi.” “Xúc xích cũng ngon ý.” Lee Hyun và Jong Bom Ah nốc bia ừng ực rồi lăn ra ngủ. “Giờ thì chúng ta sẽ đến một nơi khác ở châu Âu để đi trượt tuyết.” Hai người bọn họ lại lăn lội đến dãy Alps để trượt tuyết. Có một cái resort ở khu trượt tuyết đã chính thức được mở cửa nhưng lại hiếm người lui tới bởi đó thực sự là một thử thách đầy mạo hiểm! Đó là vì những người tới đó khó có thể tìm lại đường về nhà nghỉ. Sau đó, họ đi thăm Quảng Trường Đỏ. “Ồ vậy ra đây là Quảng Trường Đỏ.” “Đủ loại người đã tới nơi này.” Họ có một khoảnh khắc trân trọng những di tích lịch sử. Và rồi, họ lại bắt một chuyến tàu hỏa xuyên lục địa xuyên qua Moscow và tới Trung Quốc. Sau một chuyến du lịch không lâu ở Trung Quốc, họ dự định sẽ bắt máy bay quay trở lại xứ Hàn. “Ta đã mua một ít trứng này... hộp kimbap để đâu nhỉ?” Trứng luộc luôn là thứ không thể thiếu cho những chuyến du lịch bằng tàu hỏa. Họ tìm đến một khoang trống để ngủ. Trên đường, họ ngắm nhìn cảnh vật vùng cực Bắc và những khu vực xung quanh. Lee Hyun nhìn ra cửa sổ, cậu thật sự chẳng còn lời nào để diễn tả lòng mình. Cậu đã được gặp đủ mọi loại người từ châu Phi, châu Âu sang tới tận Trung Á. Mặt trời nóng bỏng, những đụn cát, những cơn gió, cùng những vùng biển ở phương Đông. Văn hóa châu Âu cùng những công trình lịch sử nơi đây đều thật tuyệt vời. Các tác phẩm điêu khắc và hội họa mang tới cảm giác rất chân thực. Chỉ nghĩ tới việc một người sống trong một thành phố nhỏ bé lại biết được thế giới lại rộng lớn đến vậy, đó hẳn quả là một cú sốc lớn với Lee Hyun. ‘Vùng đất này thật rộng lớn.’ Đại Hàn Dân Quốc không thể sánh với một đất nước như nước Nga. Giá nhà đất gần thành phố thì luôn bị đội giá lên bởi bong bóng kinh tế. ‘Chỉ nghĩ tới việc có những nơi như thế này hiện diện trên trái đất…!’ **** Category:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor